Twin Conflicts
by CoyoteWolf
Summary: After 16 years Lucius meets his lost twin, Damian. But the rest of his family isn't prepared to be cuddly. (COMPLETE)


Twin Conflicts 

By: Marauder#3Moony

Disclaimer: I do not own any H.P. characters though I wouldn't mind if I did…but I DO own Damian. 

A/N: A short story only matched by its sadness…This story takes place in 1944.

Motto: Family is more than blood 

Song of the story: Father of Mine, Everclear

************************************************************************************

Damian apperated in front of an extremely large manor; the Malfoy Manor. For the first time in his life he would be meeting his real father, mother, and brother. He would get the chance to ask his mother why she had given him up at birth. Why he had to grow up away from his true family. Yet no matter how much it had hurt and puzzled him he could never be mad at her for she had not given him to an orphanage or complete stranger but a very close friend, Marcolo. He _was _Damian's stepfather and _was _the only family he had…but that had all changed when a few nights ago men had attacked his home and killed him leaving Damian homeless.

Again the sixteen year-old looked at the Manor. Was it even possible this is where he should of lived? Cautiously he knocked using a silver serpent doorknocker and a few moments later a house-elf answered the door.

"Um hi," he greeted the house-elf, "my name's Damian and I'm here to meet with Lilia Malfoy."

"Jaras!" a voice from within the house called. "Who is it?"

"Damian, sir," Jaras squeaked. 

"Who?" someone kicked the little blue elf aside and stood in the doorway. His cold gray eyes were burning angrily. For the first time he was looking into the face of his biological father. "And you are?"

"D-Damian," he stammered. 

"What no last name or even a dog collar?" Mr. Malfoy sneered. "Hey, Lilia, another stray!"

Now wait a minute! That was going too fare! Even if Damian wasn't invited here by him he could at least show a little hospitality. He opened his mouth to speak his thoughts when two boys, one his age and the other looked about nine, stepped beside Mr. Malfoy.

"What's going on, father?" the one his age asked.

"Yeah," the youngest agreed, "who's a stray?"

"I'm Damian _Malfoy_," Damian said, empathizing his surname. 

"That's impossible," insisted the sixteen year-old. "Isn't it father?"

Before Mr. Malfoy could answer a woman with silvery-white hair and quite a few golden necklaces pushed past Mr. Malfoy and ran forward to Damian. She embraced him into a hug saying over and over how much he had grown.

She finally let go of Damian and realized that he didn't have a clue who she was. After she brushed some of her hair out of her eyes she said, "Damian dear, it's me Lilia, your mother."

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in but as soon as they did a smile the size of the country appeared on his face. He jumped into his mother's arms and clung onto her as if he were in a life or death situation. The feeling was better than he had imagined it to be as a young child.

"Mum, what are you doing?" the little boy with silvery-white hair and gray-blue eyes inquired. 

Mrs. Malfoy released her son and beckoned Damian toward the male Malfoys. She looked at her younger son and said, "Aden, meet your other big brother, Damian." The little boy, Aden, walked away from his brother to Damian. His eyes were the size of saucers when he stopped in front of the complete stranger.

"H-hi," muttered Aden.

"Hey," replied Damian.

"Lucius, meet your _twin_ brother," continued Mrs. Malfoy. Lucius' jaw dropped and he stared at Damian with a puzzled look. Mrs. Malfoy turned to her husband. "And, Arlis, meet your other son." Mr. Malfoy's jaw mimicked Lucius' and for a strange reason Damian understood why.

The traditional Malfoy offspring had cold gray eyes, silvery-blond hair, and a smirk on their face 24/7. But Damian had warm gray-blue eyes, silvery-white hair, and a welcoming smile. In other words he looked like his mother but then again Aden partly did too.

Lucius interrupted his thoughts, "he can't be my twin! I don't have a twin!"

Almost immediately Mr. Malfoy grabbed Lucius by his jaw and hissed, " I don't like that tone, Lucius!"

Now Damian was confused. Why would Mr. Malfoy do that to his own son. As far Damian knew Lucius had done nothing wrong.

"So you're Lucius' twin, huh?" Mr. Malfoy asked Damian. "Well what do you want?"

In truth Damian didn't know what he wanted. He didn't really expect to be able to stay.

"I don't _want _anything, sir, I just-" he started but was cut off.

"Then go find a nice rock to sleep under," growled Mr. Malfoy, grabbing his wife and two sons then pulling them inside. 

A few moments later the door opened and Lucius stepped out, "I-" he tried to say but their father grabbed him by the hair, pulled him in, and then slammed the door again.

That was it? He waited and searched his whole damn life to find them, his family…well as long as he could remember.

He felt everything shatter when that door slammed shut. His hopes of finally belonging, dreams of having a family, and the years he wasted were gone.

A silent tear rolled down his cheek as he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. With no place to sleep for the fifth day in a row he continued down the path leading away from the Malfoy Manor. The only thing he wanted now was to get far away from his father-no-Arlis as possible. Silently he continued down the empty road with only one thought in his mind…He would never see his mother again, he would have to bare the pain of never watching his little bro, Aden grow up, and he would never fully know his twin, Lucius Malfoy… 


End file.
